drifterpediafandomcom-20200213-history
New Macau
"There are many harsh lessons to be learned from the gambling experience, but the harshest one of all is the difference between having fun and being smart." '' --Hunter S. Thompson New Macau Unlike sprawling planetary hubs such as Hondo City or Greyhawk, New Macau is constructed in an unusually porous multiverse zone, with the various city districts connected by inter dimensional doorways, trolleys, gondolas, and roads. Numerous districts of the city are built into anomalous, naturally-occurring pocket-dimensions. Many, but not a majority, of businesses and clans purchase their rights enforcement insurance from a 200+ year old association of (primarily Chinese human) Drifters known as the '''White Lotus Society', whose unaging (vampire) child-empress, Wei Zhou is the last surviving founder of New Macau. The White Lotus Society is also the largest single landowner in New Macau, leasing much of it to businesses under negotiated contracts in order to maintain, among other things, the "aesthetic harmony" of the city. The White Lotus Society of Drifters does indeed owe its origins to the historical religious White Lotus Society of Chinese history. Specifically, New Macau was founded by deserters from the rebel army during the White Lotus Rebellion who stumbled into the Drift. Among that initial band, Wei Zhou, future leader of the White Lotus Society for over 100 years was only an infant. Her and her band, after exploring the worlds of the Drift, returned for their countrymen and emigrated into the Drift before collapsing the passage behind them with explosives. Some time after, they established New Macau and Wei Zhou became a vampire, permanently frozen at age fourteen in all but mind. As leader, Wei embraced the capitalist anarchism of Hondo City. The White Lotus Society, whom had previously arbitrated disputes and controversies gradually adapted to the Hondo model of Rights Enforcement Agency/Insurer and continues to serve a large portion of the Hub as dispenser of justice. New Macau became a haven for culturally Chinese Drifters, but now boasts a huge, diverse population, including nonhumans mainly concentrated in the sprawling Gweilo Chenshi district. At some point New Macau became a massive tourist destination, offering some of the most luxurious casinos in the entire Drift as well as being home to a massive entertainment industry. The following is an incomplete list of districts and locations in New Macau. Residential Lower Zhengzhou A large working-class sprawling, vertical residential district. By far the largest and most populated single district in New Macau. * The Megadrome * Karesansui Corp. Biodomes & Arboretums (New Macau) * Lower Zhengzhou Interdimensional Zoo * Waterworld Aquarium & Aquatic Wildlife Sanctuary * Tranquility Park ** Earth-940 Refugee Camp ** Earth-616 Refugee Camp ** Gade-14 Refugee Camp * Yu-Shi High Frequency Auraral Weather Control Station Gao Village A flourishing, avant-garde haven for artists. Or at least it used to be until only trust-fund kids could afford to live here. * Wen Chang University ** Wen Chang Public Library * Hua Tuo Medical College * Museum of Trans-Dimensional Anthropology Gweilo Chengshi A district mostly for foreigners, non-humans, and passers-through. * Changqing War College * Church of the Sacred Spice * Cathedral of the Blessed Mother * Red Light District * Gweilo Chengshi Luciferian Temple * Ebisu's Emporium * Gunungsin Arms Market * Sengoku Burbclave ** Kenji's Farm * Minor Locations ** The Sensei ** Wang Mao Apartments ** Moloko Spice Bar Quanzhou A middle-class, rapidly-developing district. * Quanzhou Masonic Lodge * Tiangtang Monastary * St. George's Cathedral * Zephir's Zeppelins Yian A small but bustling residential and academic district favored by mages. Formerly a dedicated temple district, now home to Buddhist maga-monasteries and sanctums. * The Forbidden Temple * White Lotus Citadel * White Lotus Monastery * Khmer Angkor Monastery Commercial Upper Zhengzhou A shopping and financial district with towering skyscrapers of office buildings and upper-class apartment complexes. * Shang Jin Market * Tesla Magitech Corporation (New Macau) * Edison Technosorcery Dynamics (New Macau) * Vitruvian Biomedical Corporation (New Macau) * Mercury Bank (New Macau) Dasanba (The Strip) Home to the largest casinos in New Macau. All the glamour and seediness you would expect. * The Patriot, Ballroom and Casino *City of Dreams *Blips and Chitz Xanadu Where you go to buy drugs from across the known multiverse and prostitutes of every species and gender imaginable. * Bohemian Club (New Macau Chapter) * Morpheus Corporation * Tusk N Cask Wu Zhou Wu Zhou is a district where numerous magical goods and services can be bought. Also home to several magical schools and universities * The Mages Guild ** Magerail ** Arcanum Lyceum * Grimm's Academy * The White Hall ** Temple of St. Hrothlar ** St. Mashimoto's Tomb Industrial Lu-Ban Fed by supply chains throughout the Drift, this is where many finished goods are manufactured and packaged for consumption or transport. * Shennong Agricorp * Weizou Ironworks * Soviet Embassy * Lei Gong Hypergate * Medical Mechanica * Harlequin Robotics * The Rusty Nut Scrapyard Chang'e A dimension used as launch bay and port-of-cal to the stars * Fei Lian Spacecraft Fabrication * Wan Hu Shipyard See Also * Drifter Hubs